Bacchus Groh
's sorry state, I just couldn't keep silent... That's a man's spirit for you.|' ' in " "}} Bacchus (バッカス Bakkasu) is an S-Class Mage of the Quatro Cerberus Guild. Appearance Bacchus is a tall and muscular man with straight dark hair, which is slicked back and gathered on the back of his head, where it is kept in a bun, hidden away by a light cloth with ruffled edges secured by a similarly colored strip; an haircut which was popular in ancient China. He has slanted eyes marked by dark lines, with dark pupils circled by lighter irises, each bearing four irregular dark forms below it, with the central pair of forms being larger than the two on the sides, which are topped by dark and arched eyebrows. He also appears to possess sharp canine teeth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 17 Hanging from his ears is a pair of light earrings, whose shape is reminiscent of a gourd; an object which is commonly employed to drink alcohol, in reference to Bacchus' own drinking habits. His Quatro Cerberus' stamp is located in the center of his muscular, exposed back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 13-15 All in all, the S-Class Mage greatly resembles a Chinese warrior from ancient times in appearance, something made evident by both his choice of clothing and his own appearance. Bacchus' outfit leaves most of his muscular torso exposed, instead covering his arms and shoulders with dark armor plates, possessing thin light edges, which join on the upper part of his back and are topped by a wide, arched armored collar in correspondence to his neck. Covering his legs is a very baggy pair of dark pants, which ends below his knees and sports large, light motifs reminiscent of flames on the legs' outer edges, and circling his waist is a light sash tied on his left hip, with its long edges left hanging. For footwear, Bacchus dons a pair of dark, plain Chinese-looking shoes with light soles. It's as of yet unknown whether his calves are bare or covered in a light pair of knee-long socks, again not unlike those worn in ancient China. Personality So far, Bacchus' personality has mostly been shown with him in an intoxicated state. As his very name and epithet suggest, he greatly enjoys drinking alcohol, and, even while sober, is very competitive, having approached Cana Alberona to challenge her to a drinking contest. After winning such contest and getting drunk, he left her bare-chested by taking her bikini top "as a trophy"; something which also hints at a certain lack of decorum and at some perversive tendencies, again testified when Bacchus referred to Erza Scarlet as the usual "fine woman". He's also very exuberant, and, much like many of his fellow guild members, has the habit to refer to his or others' "spirit" as "wild".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 13-17 History While on jobs for their respective guilds in the past, Bacchus and Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet have fought many times. However, neither ever defeated the other, and so their score has never been settled.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 18 Synopsis X791 arc While the members of Fairy Tail were in a bar in Crocus celebrating their defeat, Bacchus came into the bar and challenged Cana to a drinking match. Despite warnings from Cana, Macao Conbolt, and Wakaba Mine, he doesn't back down from the challenge, and, much to the shock of all the observers, he defeats her. After he defeats her, he takes her bra as a trophy, something which angers Macao and Wakaba and so Macao punches him. Bacchus gets up and knocks both Macao and Wakaba down, but stops when he is addressed by Erza. The two Mages talk briefly before Bacchus leaves stating that if he and Erza met tomorrow or the day after, then they would settle things for good.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 13-17 Magic and Abilities Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Bacchus possesses specialist skills in a peculiar form of unharmed combat, which he seemingly employs while he's drunk: he's shown performing agile, fast and unpredictable motions to take opponents off-guard and strike them, as shown when he could knock off their feet Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine and slam them both on the ground at the same time while facing backwards and raising from the floor where he had just collapsed due to intoxication.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 15-16 Such fighting style is highly reminiscent of Zui Quan, sometimes known as "Drunken Fist", a traditional Chinese martial art whose user imitate the movements of an intoxicated individual to attack foes and evade their blows. Enhanced Strength: When Bacchus slammed Macao and Wakaba into the floor, the force from the blow sent both Mages heads through the floor boards. Alcohol Tolerance: Bacchus possesses an immense alcohol tolerance having defeated Cana Alberona in a Drinking Match, something that surprised the members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 15 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quatro Cerberus Members